


Michael

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Germany, Happy Ending, Hints of a relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Только в одном из отелей Нюрнберга, в котором он решил переночевать перед гонкой, Шумахер младший осознал, что это был его собственный крик.





	Michael

Мику Шумахеру двадцать один и иногда он просыпается с криком от кошмаров, в которых часто видит своего отца. Он видит тот злополучный день, когда они поехали в горы, он видит падение отца, его глаза в тот самый момент, а в глазах видит страх, который не видел, даже когда Шумахер старший готовился к гонкам. Сон обрывался с пронзительным криком, как казалось Мику, он принадлежал его матери

Только в одном из отелей Нюрнберга, в котором он решил переночевать перед гонкой, Шумахер младший осознал, что это был его собственный крик.

— Папа…

***

Себастьяну Феттелю тридцать три и иногда он дает волю своим слезам. Это случается редко, немец привык контролировать свои эмоции вне гоночной трассы, но сегодня что то внутри переклинило. Он нервно вертит в руках свой новый шлем, снова и снова разглядывая иероглифы по бокам и проводя по ним пальцами, будто читая

Коринна

Джина

Мик

Михаэль

Себастьян судорожно выдыхает, снова ведя пальцами по последним иероглифам, а затем по нанесенному на шлем рисунку дракона. Немец на эти секунды будто отключается от всей реальности, видя перед собой только рисунок дракона и слыша ускоряющийся стук собственного сердца

— Себастьян?..

Голос Мика заставляет Феттеля вздрогнуть и резко обернуться, сразу встречаясь с чужим удивленным взглядом голубым глаз

У Шумахера младшего глаза точно такие же, как и у старшего… Глубокие, как океан, в котором Себ тонет уже семь лет подряд и выбраться из него все никак не получается. Немец вымученно улыбается, чуть опуская маску с лица и протягивает Мику шлем

— Я… Я хотел его показать

— Твой новый шлем?

— Да… Он сделан специально… Видишь иероглифы, Мик? Это имена… Вот, слева, Коринна и Джина, а справа ты и…

-…папа, да?

— Да… Это Михаэль…

Феттель вновь ведет дрожащими пальцами по последнему иероглифу, не сдерживая тихого всхлипа, и поднимает голову, смотря прямо на Мика, только сейчас подмечая мешки под его глазами и тоску во взгляде… Прямо как и у самого Себастьяна

— Он для меня больше, чем просто учитель или друг… Мне его не хватает, очень…

— Я знаю, Себастьян… Мне тоже его не хватает, я так скучаю по тем временам, когда все было хорошо… Когда папа был здоров… Я его шлем привез сюда, мы с семьей решили подарить его Льюису сегодня, если он выиграет гонку… Это тяжелое решение для нас

Шумахер грустно улыбается, смаргивая выступившие слезы, и обнимает Феттеля крепко, уткнувшись в плечо и рвано выдохнув. Хотелось разреветься прямо здесь, плевать, что рядом камеры, которые все снимут, просто плевать, Мик просто устал притворяться сильным, это сказывается на состоянии, пусть и незначительно. Остальные этого пока что не замечают

— Он тобой гордится, Мик… Я уверен, что он тобой гордится, пусть и не может этого сказать… И я тобой горжусь тоже…

Мик впервые за месяц наконец то искренне улыбается, сжимая в ладонях чужую куртку на спине и чувствуя, как по щекам катятся мелкие слезы

— Спасибо… Я могу считать себя достойным теперь, да?

— Ты всегда был достоин… Просто я обещал ему, что буду оберегать тебя также, как когда то он оберегал и меня… Он стал для меня вторым отцом

— Ты для меня тоже им стал, Себ…

Себастьяну Феттелю тридцать три и сегодня его сердце впервые пропустило удар


End file.
